random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
What was the weirdest dream you've had?
PoxelMinette i have a lot of weird ass dreams but these are the ones i can actually remember and are permanently etched into my brain *a casagrandes/it's pony crossover episode in which bobby is revealed to be a former member of big time rush *once i dreamt that i had to take care of a baby lizard. i kept it in my hoodie pocket but it eventually passed away for whatever reason *school of rock episode in which the band starts singing anime ops in order to appeal to weebs *a netflix original buddy comedy film starring one of my favorite actresses and one of my least favorite actors. i was actually convinced that a film like that existed for the longest time and i remember being in absolute disbelief when i found out that it didn't *last night i had a dream about a casagrandes episode focused on sid and her dad as he tried to connect with her by referencing memes and internet slang ("now sid, this is what we call a bruh moment") *one time i dreamt someone called me racist because i used the phrase "smol bean" *when i was really little i used to have reoccurring dreams about huge ass bugs (ladybugs and stuff) infesting my home and they used to terrify me so much i would wake up crying every single night and i would refuse to go downstairs because i was convinced there was a large ladybug on the railing that would kill me or something idk Bunniculafan2016 A dream in which I encountered all of the drawings I made in 2013, but the drawings were fake. WarpZone64 A dream in which I was constantly skipping school, and my mom didn't find out until I tried to skip school during Spring Break. I think there was also a Fritos knockoff in that dream. Sorenrulescool5 So one time I was dreaming of watching a new episode Lily Orchard's Glass of Water series, and she talked about Supernoobs in one episode instead of what usual cartoons she talks about like MLP and Steven Universe. The cherry on the top was that the episode she was talking about didn't exist. I can barely remember it, I think it was about Shope getting brainwashed by Venamus? I barely remember but I fucking loved every second of it. That snaily bastard Now lemme tell ya, I have a lot of weird dreams. Need I remind you of the "my cat's so small" dream? But I think the strangest one was one I had in mid-2012. I was walking down a nice street with my brother, my dad, and my cat Zombie. But then a dog ran up in front of us, and in reaction, Dad put Zombie in a dog house that had a sign in front of it with the word "dog" written in the Sega font. After doing that, my dad went back to the dog and started beating the shit out of them. Two smaller dogs then appeared, but my brother and I grabbed them by the tail and there them at a billboard, where they compcally slammed into like a Smash Bros character and lost half of a health bar that randomly appeared over them. Then the dream cut to my brother and I walking down the street to get to our local post office... Except I was wearing a lobster suit and he was wearing a fish suit. I then got hungry and thirsty, and started sissy slapping my brother because of it. I also turned green for some reason. Then it cut to my brother and I (No longer in suits) entering the shittiest casino in the world, which was just a small pink room (Even smaller than my bathroom) with 12 toy slot machines you'd probably find at a thrift shop. Mario and Fafa from Glove and Boots walked in and tried one of the slot machines, and they won 1,000 dollars, which was enough to make that slot machine shut down temporarily. Then the dream just ended. PizzaPizzaYumYum This (it was exactly the same except it's real life) Mozart999 My dreams are usually about normal stuff such as at home, in the car, at school, etc. but I have had some exceptions. Here is the most notable one: So a little over two years ago I had this dream that I was with my dad over summer break going to this one movie club. It was just a small wooden building but it was very tall, and we watched movies and they had titles of real movies except they were nothing like their real-world counterparts. This happened for the first three weeks and then it would fast-forward to the next week. But the fourth week was the last one and it was different. The group leader said that there was a tornado coming so everybody was told to go back to one of the two buildings. But the floor started sinking so we went back outside. Then we had to do the tornado drill thing and we went to this place outside and there was a bunch of small trees. I looked in the distance and i saw the tornado coming. Each time I looked back, it was closer. As I was waiting, a boy the left of behind me wanted me to hold his hand because he was scared. So I did. And the tornado came but it was small and it chased me. I got up and ran but it disappeared. My dad and the group leader came back, and I told them what happened. Then I went back home. While I was in the car, I suddenly remembered that I brought a box of art supplies. I asked my dad but he said that the group leader gave them back to me. Then I went home and I went to my bedroom, and I heard the doorbell ring. I could hear the person walking in. Then Donald Trump walked in my bedroom. I asked him if he liked Pokémon but he said he didn't know so he took out a calculator. I couldn't finish the dream because my sister woke me up and it was 11 am. Travjt Ok I didn’t really remember but yeah MegaToon1234 I dreamt that I watched a Rugrats episode, but everyone is voiced by Jack Riley (the voice of Stu Pickles)! CreativePenguin50 Okay, so this is what happened. The dream starts when I was walking in the neighborhood with my friend, Daniel, and we wanted to read a pack of comic books we brought with us. So we were finding a place to sit, and we found a house with a pool and a table with an umbrella. We... kinda broke into that place. We sat down and read our books. Then, I found a dog right next to me, and I was getting really scared, and suddenly I saw a FREAKING FEMALE LION STANDING IN THE CORNER. Okay, we were petrified when we saw the lion... In other words, WHO ON EARTH WOULD KEEP LIONS AS PETS, WHO!? Then, a man was coming out of the door and started yelling say that he was going to call the police on us. We ran away as fast as we can like Sonic. We still couldn't believe what we just saw and we were both worried that the police were coming. Shortly afterward, someone grabbed me and dragged me in floor. And no, it wasn't the police, THEY WERE TWO BLACK-MASKED KIDNAPPERS. I was yelling on top of my lungs for help, and Daniel was worried about me. They were about to take me inside the car until the dog came along and started barking at the kidnappers because he saw what happened. The other kidnapper said, "Oh, shut up, you stupid mutt!" Suddenly, the female lion came along and ROARED at the kidnappers trying to take me away. They got so petrified for five seconds that they had to let go of me and ran to the car right away before leaving. I also screamed as well and yelled, "Ah! Please don't hurt me!" But the lion didn't harm me and licked me instead. Gross, but I was relieved and started giggling. "Hey, you aren't so bad after all." I said grinning. The dog licked me as well and I laughed. Daniel was relieved and started laughing as well. And to this day, Daniel and I became good friends with the lion and the dog which we both named, Amanda and Charlie. Dream ends. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Dreams Category:Pages anyone can edit